Ore-sama the Racer
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana go to the aid of Ichijou's cousin, a top motorcycle racer.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hareluya II Boy or any of its characters. This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

The audience roared with excitement as they watched the motorcycles speed around the track, the sound of their engines audible over the calls of the crowd.

Up in the stands Hibino watched the race eagerly. Next to him was Ichijou. He was also watching the race but unlike Hibino he was tense, sitting rigidly in his seat with his eyes fixed on the second place bike being driven by his cousin Hideo.

Sitting to his left was Yamana. Noticing her friend's discomfort she asked, "are you okay Ichijou?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" he replied. "I'm just concerned about Hideo."

Yamana smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. You told us he was a great racer."

Ichijou relaxed slightly. "Yes he is. Thanks Yamana."

"No problem" she replied.

They watched as Hideo closed on the lead, a purple and black bike, and then overtook it just in time to cross the finish line in first place. The three of them cheered as did the rest of the audience.

"Your cousin was most impressive Ichijou" said Hibino. "A pity you can't drive like that or you'd be a much better servant."

Ichijou glared at him but didn't answer, Instead he said, "let's go down to the track and I'll introduce you to Hideo."

"Great" Yamana said cheerily while Hibino grinned.

* * *

They arrived at the track to find Hideo and his crew celebrating their win. Hideo's smile broadened as he saw them.

"Ichijou, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us" he replied. "Hideo, these are my friends Yamana Michiru and Hibino Hareluya."

"Nice to meet you" said Yamana.

"Likewise." he replied. He gestured to a slightly older guy standing next to him. "This is my sempai, Masahiro. He taught me everything I know about professional racing."

Before he could go on, a group of angry-looking guys stormed up to them. From their purple and black outfits it was clear this was the racer Hideo had narrowly beaten and his crew.

"You got lucky there Makoto" said the other racer with a sneer. "Don't go strutting around like you're the best racer ever."

"This isn't the place for this Akira" snapped Hideo. "Get out of here."

"Make me" he said contemptuously.

Both sides were readying themselves to fight and Hibino looked only too happy to join in. Fortunately before things could escalate a race official intervened.

"All right break it up or I'll disqualify both of you" he said.

Akira glowered but backed off. He and his crew turned and left as did the official.

"Who was that punk?" Ichijou asked with a scowl.

"His name's Ukawa Akira" replied Hideo. "Thinks of himself as my rival. Don't worry, he's all talk."

Something didn't feel right to Ichijou but he decided not to press the matter.

Hideo grinned. "We're going out for a victory dinner. You're all welcome to come."

"Splendid" said Hibino. Ichijou and Yamana smiled happily.

* * *

The next day as they were walking down the street Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana discussed what they planned to do that afternoon.

"I've come up with a new song for the band" said Ichijou. "I'd like us to meet up later to practise it."

"Why bother?" Hibino said. "With Ore-sama's vocals it cannot go wrong."

Ichijou glared at him. "You had better not skip practise."

"And why not? I need no practise!" Hibino bellowed.

They both stopped walking and glared at each other, fists clenched.

"Calm down both of you" Yamana said soothingly. They both turned to look at her and she went on. "We know how good your vocals are Hibino, but the band plays together so it's good for everyone to practise together."

Hibino relaxed. "Hmm I suppose you're right" he replied. "After all it would not be good if Ore-sama's backing vocals made him look bad."

Ichijou also relaxed and they resumed walking. "How about you Yamana? You're welcome to come to practise anytime" he said.

"I know. Thanks but I've just finished some new silver-craft designs. I want to take some samples to see how people react to them" she replied.

"I'm sure they'll be just as popular as the others you've made" said Ichijou.

"I agree" said Hibino. "And if you want extra advertising, bring them to the next concert and we shall wear them. What better way to get people to want an accessory than for them to see Ore-sama wearing it?"

She smiled warmly. "Thanks guys."

Just then someone appeared in front of them. They stopped as they recognised Masahiro.

"I'm sorry to bother you but there's something I have to tell you" he said.

"Is Hideo okay?" Ichijou asked.

"This morning he got sick" replied Masahiro. "It's nothing serious, he's at home recuperating. He asked me to come and get you Ichijou-san."

"Let's go then" he replied. He looked over at Yamana and Hibino, both of whom nodded. There was no need to say anything as they followed Masahiro.

* * *

They arrived at Hideo's apartment to find him sitting on a settee, wrapped in a blanket and looking very ill.

"Hi everyone" he said weakly.

"You should be resting" said Ichijou.

"I know, I just needed to get out of bed for a bit" he replied.

"What happened? You were fine yesterday."

"You remember Ukawa Akira, that guy who tried to start a fight after I won the last race?"

They all nodded and he continued, "he's the driver for Team Ukawa and the number one racer. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you but for the last few months we've been having problems. Tools have gone missing, fuel's been spoiled, tires slashed. Akira's dropped plenty of hints that he was behind it. I can't prove anything but I suspect he got a cook to slip me bad meat yesterday. I saw one of his guys hanging around."

"I say we go over to his garage right now and get the truth out of him" Hibino said, punching his right fist into his left palm as he spoke.

"We can't do that" said Ichijou. "If we go after him without evidence then Hideo will be disqualified."

"That's the other reason I asked you here. I won't be recovered in time for the next race. I want you to be my replacement."

"Me?"

"I've seen you on your bike Ichijou. You're good."

"Not that good" he replied as he shook his head.

"He may not be but Ore-sama is" Hibino boasted. "I will be your racer."

"Hibino, racing bikes aren't the same as regular ones. They're a lot more powerful" said Ichijou.

"Heh, Ore-sama can handle it" he said dismissively.

Ichijou frowned, still not convinced.

"Come on Ichijou, you know what Hibino can do when he puts his mind to it" said Yamana.

"Quite right, well said" Hibino said with a grin.

"Okay, but at least practise on the track with Masahiro first" he said.

"Very well. To the track!" Hibino declared.

* * *

"I don't like this" Ichijou muttered as he and Yamana watched Masahiro give Hibino advice. "He has to learn how to drive a racing bike properly and how to compete at professional level in just a few days."

"If anyone can pull it off Hibino can" said Yamana confidently.

"That's true" he replied.

"Now remember Hibino-san, this bike's acceleration is much greater than normal" said Masahiro. "You need to…"

"I know what to do" Hibino snapped. "Now stand back."

He did so and Hibino started the engine. With a roar the bike zoomed forwards. Hibino tried to turn but he was going so fast he went into a spin. He slammed on the brakes and screeched to a stop.

"Not bad" he mused. "If I made a few additions like I did my own bike…"

"That's illegal" said Ichijou.

"No matter, I'll just have to make do."

He resumed practising and before long he was able to adapt to the bike's acceleration and handling.

"Yay Hibino" Yamana cheered as he completed a full circuit without any mishaps and brought the bike to a smooth halt.

He removed his helmet and laughed. "What did I tell you?"

Ichijou grinned. "We just might be able to pull this off."

* * *

On another track, Ukawa Akira was also practising. He completed a circuit and stopped. His top mechanic grinned at him eagerly.

"That was amazing Ukawa-san. Three seconds faster than your previous best."

"Ha, that cup is mine" he said. "Especially with Makoto out of the way."

Just then another one of his mechanics came running up. "Trouble Ukawa-san. Makoto has gotten some guy to fill in for him and this guy is really good."

Ukawa snarled. "Well we'll have to make sure he has no bike to race with then."

* * *

"How do you feel Hibino?" Yamana asked as he finished another practise session.

"Magnificent" he replied. "Ore-sama can't wait for the race."

"You're quite something Hibino-san" said Masahiro. "You've done a month's work of training in just a few days."

"Let's go for some ramen" said Ichijou.

"Now you're talking. Ore-sama will need his strength for tomorrow."

The group walked off, talking casually among themselves. Once they were gone, Ukawa and his team emerged from hiding. They crept up to the garage door and forced it open.

"Right, let's find his bike and trash it completely" he said. "I want to make sure there's no chance of fixing it."

"Yes Ukawa-san" said one of his crew.

It took only a moment for them to find the bike. Just as they were about to start dismantling it a voice called out "hold it!"

They spun around to see Hibino, Ichijou, Yamana and Masahiro standing in the garage doorway. Hibino and his friends looked determined while Masahiro was nervous but willing to stand with them.

"Ore-sama knew he saw someone watching him" said Hibino. "Now we'll teach you a lesson."

With that he reached behind his back and drew out a crowbar. Uttering a war cry he charged forwards with Ichijou right behind him. Ukawa and his cronies were surprised but they quickly rallied and also charged in.

"Do they know what they're doing?" Masahiro asked anxiously. "Those guys outnumber them."

"Hibino and Ichijou are strong. They'll be fine" Yamana replied.

Masahiro still frowned. Feeling obliged to help he ran in and tried to attack a rival mechanic. The guy easily blocked his punch and knocked him out with a solid counter-punch. He was about to continue pummelling Masahiro but Ichijou fired a pick at him. It slammed into his jaw and he toppled over.

Hibino took out one guy with a blow from his crowbar. He spun around and blocked an attack with a chain before yanking the guy in and slugging him.

Yamana hurried over and dragged Masahiro clear of the fray before anyone else could go after him. As she did so she noticed a thug creeping up behind Ichijou with a wrench.

She yelled "Ichijou behind you!"

He ducked just in time to avoid a swing at his head and drove his elbow into the guy's gut. He doubled over and Ichijou finished him with a punch to the jaw.

"Thanks" he called to Yamana and she smiled back.

Within just a few moments Hibino and Ichijou had beaten all of their foes. Hibino leaned against a rack of parts. "Heh, too easy" he said.

Masahiro groaned as he started to come to. Crouched next to him Yamana gently put a hand on his forehead.

"Easy Masahiro-san" she said.

Ichijou came over and helped her support him as he stood up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" he replied. "You guys were great. Ukawa will definitely be disqualified for this."

"Good" said Hibino as he strolled over. "Now let's wrap this up and be on our way. Ore-sama has a race to win tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Ichijou and Yamana were in the stands as they had been during the last race. This time however Hibino wasn't with them but was instead down on the track on his bike.

"Go" called the announcer and all of the bikes roared to life. Before long Hibino was speeding into the lead. They watched as he handled the bike like a top professional, handling corners and easily thwarting any attempts to take his lead until finally he blazed across the finish line. The crowd burst into applause.

"So cool" said Yamana, her voice filled with awe.

"Yeah" Ichijou replied in the same tone.

They headed down to the track to find Hibino crowing gleefully as he raised the victory cup over his head. "Ha ha, Ore-sama is invincible!"

"Great job Hibino" said Ichijou.

"You were amazing" Yamana agreed.

"Thank you my servants" he replied.

"So Hibino-san, have you ever considered becoming a professional racer?" Masahiro asked.

"Nah, Ore-sama has already found the way to attain world domination" he answered.

Msahiro was puzzled but just smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. Anyway, I'll see you all at the victory party."

"Yes, I will celebrate my glorious victory all night" Hibino said eagerly as Yamana and Ichijou watched him with amused smiles.


End file.
